Beauty and the Malfoy
by inkpaperlove
Summary: Hermione hadn't expected children. Yet when her fiance, Ron Weasley, goes into a coma and leaves her pregnant and alone the only option she has is to turn to the man that she had once despised.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

~Hermione~

Hermione Jean scowled at her reflection. She watched her soft face dissolve into lines and angles, fingers tracing the paths around her mouth. She relaxed, the lines softened and disappeared. Her face at 23 looked almost indistinguishable compared to ten years ago when she was still taking Charms at Hogwarts. Her once bushy tresses had been replaced by silky curls that framed her face. Her hips flared out as her waist tucked in. Who knew that after graduation she would be accepted into the London Dance Academy? Hermione Granger, studious book lover, was left only for scrapbooks. Hermione Jean, the sexy and confident lead ballerina, had spent the past two years touring the world with various dance companies. Now it was the summer of 2003, a summer that promised to make Hermione's dreams come true in none other than New York City. At 5 am every morning, Monday through Saturday, Hermione hauled herself out of bed and spent 2 hours stretching with the bar in her living room. Then, she would apparate to the studio before working for 11 hours with the best instructors in the nation. Exhausted, Hermione would arrive back to her penthouse and collapse in bed with a slice of toast and the TV remote. Sundays were Hermione's liberator.

"Babe?" A soft voice called to her from her bed. And then there was Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and her long term boyfriend.

"Coming sweetie," Hermione reached for the medicine cabinet, searching for her daily vitamins. Instead, however, a light blue Tiffany's box fell into Hermione's outreached hands. Hermione had lived in America long enough to know what it meant. _Marriage. _It would be a simple yet elegant wedding in the Weasley's backyard. Ginny would be the maid of honor looking gorgeous in a mint green strapless dress and ballerina flats. Hermione would be forced to move back to London and maybe teach an elementary ballet class. Eventually, there would come a night when Ron would hold her in his arms and suggest children, and Hermione wouldn't be able to tell him no. They would only have one child because Hermione had spent too many years perfecting her body. Ron would want a boy and of course they would have one and Ron would build a Quidditch pitch in the backyard of their sweet country cottage. The famous Hermione Jean would hang up her ballet slippers in the back of her closet where they would be forgotten.

To Hermione, marriage was something that would happen in the distant future. After another decade or so, when the studios were overflowing with young and eager students. When the lines began to take over her face and she realized that she simply couldn't muster the energy anymore. Ron had his own career to focus on too. He wouldn't be able to leave her and their child every day, he'd be forced to lock up his broom and maybe take up a Ministry position with an 8 to 6 shift. Hermione gently placed the box back into the medicine cabinet. The answer would be no, despite how much she loved him. She splashed cold water on her face and stripped out of her workout clothes and into a clean cotton shirt and Ron's boxers before leaving her bathroom to go and greet her boyfriend properly.

~Draco~

"Dracooooo," Pansy whined, her pouting face tilted towards him, "Talk to me."

"I'm working," Draco grimaced, not even bothering to look up at her, "Go home."

"You're always working," she grumbled, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts up and to his attention, "Can't you just take off a day?"

Draco glanced up at Pansy who was making her way into his office swaying her thinly clad hips. Over the years, Pansy had become accustomed to getting her way, especially when Draco was concerned. If she didn't get what she wanted, Pansy would simply just sleep in another bedroom for the night. The following morning Draco would be thirsting for sex, but she would just tease him in her thin pajamas and visible cleavage. She positioned herself on top of her desk and leaned over him, giving him full access to her breasts.

"You are the head of your department, aren't you?" She whispered into his ear, stroking his baby fine hair.

"You are insatiable," he smirked, trailing his fingers lazily over her hips.

"Must be a Slytherin thing," she giggled, her hand massaging his shoulders seductively, "Let's get out of here." Draco grabbed the waist of his on again off again girlfriend and ushered her out of his office, whispering various seductions into her ear.

Draco woke up the next morning slightly hungover with Pansy's curves pressed against his chest. Her face retained its scrunched pug features even as she slept. Groaning, he slid out of bed and started a cold shower to aid his pounding head. When he got out, a snug black robe clinging to his skin, Pansy was lying on his bed picking at a blueberry muffin. Draco winced when he thought of the crumbs landing between his sheets.

Draco cleared his throat, "You should go."

She glanced up at him, pouting, "Why?"

"I have to go to work today," he peeled the robe off and began to get dressed in a suit. He heard Pansy get off the bed and felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist. She began to nibble at his neck and run her fingers through his hair.

"Baby," she cooed, "I'll see you later." He turned around and gave her a chaste kiss before disappearing out of his bedroom door. With a smirk, Draco began to wonder if one of the Greengrass sisters would be available tonight.

~Hermione~

"Hermione?" Ron glanced up at her from his bowl of pasta. It was his last night before he had to return to Chudley. She decided to serve him his favorite meal because they wouldn't see each other for another month or two.

"Yes baby?" Hermione gently put her fork down and looked at him. Before she knew it, he was kneeling, and smiling, with a dainty ring between his fingers. Hermione had rehearsed her answer in the mirror, she had prepared a long and gracious speech about why she couldn't marry him. Yet when she opened her mouth all she heard was an affirmation falling out of her lips. _Yes. _

Ron left the next morning breathless from all of the kisses he had lavished upon her as she escorted him out the door. Hermione looked around and it felt as if nothing had changed besides the alien ring on her left hand. As soon as Ron disappeared she was at the studio, sore from her escapades with Ron the previous night, but still eager to get back in her pointe shoes. The director of the company, Lady Graham, had asked Hermione to play Odette in Swan Lake. Overjoyed, Hermione rushed home to compose a letter to Ron. Hermione flung the door open only to find a large spotted owl tapping at her window. Hermione recognized the stationary before she even opened up the window; it was a St. Mungo's letter.

***AN: Hey guys its inkpaperlove! Some of you may be thinking that this is not a **_**true **_**Dramione but trust me; they will finally meet in the next chapter. Please leave me some love! **

**A few notes: Because Hermione lives in NYC and Ron lives in Chudley, he comes to visit her for a weekend out of every month or so. **

**Draco is the department head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation **

**Thank you for reading***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

~Hermione~

Hermione appeared in front of St. Mungo's with a crack. She was dizzy, colors swam in front of her eyes. She was screaming, screaming for Ron who was somewhere inside. The mannequins in the window were scowling at her and a healer appeared and started pulling Hermione inside the cool and dark hospital. Hermione was growing hoarse now, screaming and begging for her fiancé. The ring on her finger was searing cold on top of her sweaty flesh. Healers surrounded her at this point, tugging her in all directions and speaking far too loudly. Hermione's eyes rolled in her head and she turned towards the ground and vomited on the linoleum.

~Draco~

"Lyeaka!" Draco roared, pounding his fist on his mahogany desk, "Where are the reports that you were supposed to file? And bring me my damn coffee!" A petite blonde wearing a navy skirt and white blouse scurried into his office, carefully balancing a paper coffee cup on top of several manila folders.

"Where have you been?" He snarled, snatching his coffee before she had the chance to dump it all over his work.

"G-getting your coffee," She stammered, brushing the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You left 45 minutes ago. Last time I checked, it doesn't take 45 minutes to run across the street and order black coffee." He watched her flush red, fully aware that she had spent the past half hour flirting with the young boy that worked there.

"Pack your things," Draco drawled, opening up his files, "You're fired."

~Hermione~

Hermione's eyes blinked open. She was lying in a hospital bed with privacy curtains drawn around it. Her name hung lazily in the air above her bed, the golden script flickering in the air. _Hermione Granger_. She was so used to her stage name that she had almost forgotten the 7 years that she had walked down the halls of Hogwarts and was addressed as simply "Granger". Only Harry, Ron, and Ginny really called her Hermione. _Ron._ Flinging the bed sheets off, Hermione stumbled out of bed and pushed the curtains out of her way. A sweet looking Healer with a name tag that read "Hanna" stood up and looped her arm around Hermione and started steering her towards her bed.

"No!" Hermione fought her way out of her grasp, "My boyfr- fiancé is here! I need to find him!" Hermione Granger was practically in tears.

"Ssshhh," Hanna smiled, "Miss Granger, I think you should sit down. We have some news for you." She gave up, allowing the Healer to lead her back onto her bed.

"Miss Granger, we ran some tests and we are happy to announce that you are pregnant."

~Draco~

Firewhiskey burned his throat as Draco Malfoy admired the sexy bartender with jet black hair. She had spent the night sauntering up next to him and sliding more drinks his way. Her hair tickled his collar bone and her perfume burned his nose. Her breasts pressed against his back and her hands roamed his shoulders as she asked him what he wanted to drink. Malfoy just smirked back at her winks and advances. Pansy had called Malfoy on his muggle cellphone seventeen times since he had gotten off of work. Her voicemails were all the same, she wanted him to fund her shopping spree and promised him fantastic sex if he complied. These days there was nothing fantastic about sex with her. She was irritable and clingy. Draco was the most eligible bachelor in London, women would kill to wake up in his arms. After the war, Lucius was thrown in prison and Narcissa moved away to their summer home in Italy. Draco was left with the Malfoy Manor and a team of house elves to serve his every whim.

"Miss?" Draco set his empty glass and motioned to the bartender for the bill. She handed it to him, winking and she sauntered away. Draco glanced down and noticed that she had scrawled _Shift ends in 10 _on top of the total. Tossing a couple of Galleons onto the bar, he grabbed his coat to go wait outside.

"Names Raven," the bartender stepped outside, now changed into a slinky blue tanktop and a leather miniskirt. She took a drag from a cigarette before putting it out.

"Malfoy," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Draco Malfoy. Now how about you and I get out of here?"

~Hermione~

_Pregnant? No, she couldn't be. Ballerinas didn't become pregnant, not at the height of their career. Not when their husband is lying in a hospital bed, practically a vegetable. Ron. Oh God Ron. _

Hermione stepped inside the ward that Hanna had shown her. Hanna's arm was still gently wrapped around Hermione's waist, afraid that she would pass out again and hurt the baby. _Baby. Ron's baby. Their baby. _

"He's at the end if you two want some privacy," Hanna patted Hermione's arm reassuringly. She looked so young yet acted with such strong maternal instincts. Hermione had to read the letter three times before she grasped what had happened to him. According to the Healers he was hit in the head by a bludger, fell off his broom to his near death on the Quidditch field. He then slipped into a coma and was residing in the main level of St. Mungo's in the Artefact Accidents ward. Hermione barely recognized him when she had found him. She was only able to distinguish him by his flaming red hair. His body was swollen and bruised, he had suffered several broken bones.

"Ron," she cried and collapsed in the chair next to him, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I'm late, but there were some complications and-oh God Ron, I'm pregnant. I-I'm pregnant Ron and you're not here. Please wake up baby please!" She started to sob, her body shaking over his. It was so unfair. They were supposed to get married in his backyard then settle down with their child. She couldn't dance now, not with their unborn child in her womb. How could she live if she couldn't dance?

"Miss Granger?" Hanna appeared by her side, "Visiting hours end in 10 minutes." Hermione watched her walk away to attend to a burn victim.

"I'm going to have our baby," she whispered, clutching his hand in hers, "I'm going to have your beautiful son. You'll wake up and the three of us will be together forever. I promise."

~Draco~

Draco woke up early the next morning, he was due to have a new secretary today. It would be the third one this morning. He expected to wake up to the grinning face of a pretty girl, but instead a single raven feather lay on his pillow. That sly bitch.

In honor of his new secretary, Draco took great care in his appearance that morning. Lyeaka was four years his junior and incompetent, but besides her he made it his goal to sleep with each secretary. He dressed himself that morning in a crisp Italian suit that his mother had shipped to him matched with a thin emerald tie. _Must be a Slytherin thing, _he mused, reminded of Pansy's words the other night. She was angry with him for not taking her shopping last night and instead dragged along Zabini which didn't bother Draco one bit. Let him have his sloppy seconds.

Draco picked up his cell and dialed his office, "Connect me to Pritchard."

Graham Pritchard, Draco's loyal assistant, picked up the line, "Mr. Malfoy, how can I be of assistance?"

"Is she hot?" Draco kneeled down to tie his shoes, cupping the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Totally."

~Hermione~

"Good morning, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled at her reflection, pinning her curls in place. Today she would the epitome of Hermione Jean, confident and hardworking. She had slipped off her engagement ring and was now wearing it on a thin chain around her neck. She raised the delicate piece of jewelry to her lips and gave it a soft kiss, a promise. _I love you Ronald Weasley. I hope you know that. _Hermione grabbed her clutch and apparated out of her cramped apartment and into the Ministry of Magic.

"Excuse me?" Hermione approached a grumpy guard with a sweet smile, "I do think that I'm lost, I'm starting work today."

"What department?"  
>"I'm not quite sure really," Hermione laughed, "I'm supposed to speak to a Graham Pritchard."<p>

"Level 5 dearie," the guard pointed, "Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Thank you," Hermione dashed off, trying not to be nervous. _You are Hermione Jean. Intelligent, confident, even sexy. This is for Ron._ Ron had spent 3 days in the hospital and they were already billing her. If she could still dance it wouldn't have been a problem, but that wasn't the case now.

Stepping out of the elevator, Hermione was instantly set back at the vastness of the floor.

She poked her head into a cubicle where an old wizard was sifting through some files, "Excuse me, sir. Can you point me in the direction of Mr. Pritchard?"

The old man gave her a toothless smile and pointed to the end of the hall. She found an office that put the cubicles around it to shame. It was grand with a large mahogany desk, a lounge area, and a smaller oak desk. Sitting on the couch was a pale man with jet black hair who Hermione took to be her new boss.

"Mr. Pritchard? Good morning, I'm Hermione Granger, your new secretary," Hermione gave a rehearsed smile and gave him her hand to shake.

"Not my secretary hon," Pritchard winked, "The mister will be here any minute now."

Heat flushed to Hermione's face. Her well-rehearsed performance had been thrown for a loop. _Hot damn, _Graham thought, wanting to grab her hand again, _Way better than the last one. _She was clad in a navy blue and cream striped dress with a brown belt around her slim waist. Romantic curls framed her face while the rest were pinned in a classy updo. _I hope Draco knows what he's getting into. _

"You can sit down here," Pritchard gestured, "I'll go find out where he is now."

Despite being an unorthodox entrance, Hermione was already recovering her ego and was waiting attentively for her employer. Until then, it wouldn't hurt to slip into the bathroom for a minute. She washed her hands, fixed her hair, and applied a sweet berry lipstick. There, you couldn't even tell that she had messed up just minutes ago. _I'm going to be ok. _Hermione made the walk back to her office only to find a second man in there, he was finally here.

Hermione stepped in smiling sweetly, "Good morning sir. My name is Herm-" Her boss turned around suddenly and scowled at her. _Oh. My. God. _Hermione closed her eyes. She turned around and stomped out of the office before apparating away. She was young and resourceful. She could find a better job. Yet when she opened her eyes she was still rooted to the spot, standing in front of none other than her Hogwarts tormentor, Draco Malfoy.

***AN: Alright how was that guys? When I was writing this I listened to "**_**Somebody that I Used to Know" **_**by Gotye on a loop while writing this so you should listen while reading. It really reflects Hermione's and Draco's meeting. Also, I made Draco's desk mahogany (the one that he slams with his fist) for all of you Hunger Games fans. Ugh Effie would kill me. So a few things… **

**1. The Artefact Accidents is actually a ward in St. Mungo's on the ground floor. It is for cauldron explosions, wand accidents, broom accidents etc. **

**2. Graham Pritchard was a real Hogwarts students. He was placed into Slytherin in 1984. **

**3. If you want to see a picture of Hermione's ring, this is it .com/listing/54416969/blue-princess-blue-sapphire-in-14k-gold?utm_source=Glamour&utm_medium=post&utm_content=item&utm_campaign=save_the_date (except with a diamond of course) **

**Anyway, I love getting reviews and thank you so much for reading***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

~Draco~

_What the hell? He had asked for a cute secretary not a damn mudblood model. And what was she wearing? Her dress hugged her every curve and he followed her legs down to a pair of fuck-me curves. _

"Granger," he nodded curtly at her, "I suppose you've been filled in on your duties which would explain your absence. I expect _perfection_ and tardiness is inexcusable."

She looked as if she was about to snap back at him but instead answered with a simple, "I was in the bathroom."

"Your shift started ten minutes ago. You can relieve yourself during your lunch break."

"So what are my duties then?" She had dug a yellow notepad and a quill out of her bag, poised to write every word that came out of his mouth. _She hasn't changed a bit. Besides becoming gorgeous of course. _

"Excuse me?"

"My duties. That you mentioned earlier."

"Well for one you are to arrive _on time_," he smirked sitting down in a high backed office chair, "You are to arrive each morning with a cup of black coffee and a blueberry muffin for me. On Wednesdays you have to pick up my dry cleaning and take it back to my mansion. The house elves will take it from there. Before you leave to take your lunch break, you must fetch me my own lunch. I have a very sensitive digestive track and Pritchard will provide you a list of things that I cannot eat. Each morning a flood of invoices will arrive and you will arrange them and color code them according to importance. You will run any errands that I will ask of you and you will do it graciously because you are representing me and my department. I will not remind you again that I expect perfection."

He watched her with slight amusement as the bit back fighting words. He might actually enjoy be able to enjoy this.

"Mr. Malfoy," she nodded before promenading out of his office, off to fetch him his morning coffee.

"Damn," whistled Pritchard in approval, "I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I boss?"

~Hermione~

After she got off work, Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's to check up on Ron. Hanna waved at her from her desk, her heart shaped face beaming when catching Hermione's eye. Ron looked less damaged as before, the bruises had faded to a faint green and he looked as if he could pass off as sleeping.

"He's vial," Hermione huffed, scooting her chair closer to him before beginning to stroke his hair, "Malfoy. He hasn't changed a bit. Scratch that. He's worse. He didn't hire me to be his secretary; he wants me to be his bloody maid. His assistant printed me off a 10 page long list of things he can't eat. I'm presented with a list of errands each morning while he sits lazily in his office and occasionally writes a letter or attends a meeting. You should have seen the way he eyed me when I walked into his office, I wanted to vomit right then and there. I didn't tell him that I was happily engaged and pregnant because it's not any of his damn business," Hermione paused reaching for Ron's hand and squeezing it, "You're going to be ok babe. The baby's not showing yet. It'll be a few more weeks before I develop a bump. I feel really sick in the mornings though and I have a constant craving for pecan ice cream. I have this tiny overpriced apartment a few blocks away from the Ministry. Maybe if the weather's ok I'll walk there, it would be good for the both of us," Hermione felt herself put a protective hand over her stomach.

Hanna showed up reminding her that visiting hours were ending soon. Hermione leaned into Ron and whispered, "I'll wait for you. I promise." She loved him and he loved her. So she would wait.

"Granger! What is this?" Draco waved dramatically at the muffin she had set in front of me earlier that morning.

"Well sir, the last time I checked it was a blueberry muffin. Unless of course the boy at the coffee shop lied," Hermione was tired. She was up late last night trying to balance her funds. Another bill from St. Mungo's had arrived along with another statement from her last visit to the clinic. Even unborn babies were expensive. Her job as Draco Malfoy's office maid certainly did not pay enough.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this right Granger, but did you actually use a hostile tone with me?"

_Calm down Hermione Jean. _

"No, of course not," she smiled sweetly, lifting files from his desk to redistribute to her own so she could go through them, "Wouldn't dream of it." _Think of Ron. _

Sometimes Malfoy reminded her of a small child. He was prone to pouting and throwing fits when he didn't get his way. He over exaggerated everything and treated everyone like scum.

"Boss? Your girlfriend is here to see you," Graham poked his head through the door before turning to wink at Hermione, "Looking good Granger." Of course she did in a light pink flowing dress and brown cowboy boots. She heard Draco groan at the prospect of seeing his so-called-girlfriend before gesturing to have her brought in. _She's probably a model_, Hermione mused, slapping a purple post-it note on an invoice from the minister of Ireland. Instead, the pug faced Pansy Parkinson pranced in with a Burkin on her arm and a Jimmy Choo dress.

"Dracooo!" She shrieked, scampering over to fall into his lap. She covered his face in cherry red kisses while violently tugging at his silvery blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry for being angry with you," she whimpered into his neck, "I've missed you so much. So where to tonight? Your place or mine?" Hermione turned away revolted and not wanting to hear his answer. Why should she care about Malfoy and his various sluts anyway?

~Draco~

Pansy Parkinson showing up at his office was about as inevitable as the plague. Or taxes. She came in wearing an expensive dress that he had probably bought her a long time ago. The only thing that he missed about her was the easy access to sex whenever he wanted it. Then there was Granger. She had come into work in yet another simple yet cute dress and had set off to work. His muffin had be less than satisfactory and he could have counted the blueberries in it with one hand. It wasn't really Granger's fault, but she should have known better. All thoughts of Granger were pushed out of his head when his face and neck began to be lavished in wet kisses. She asked him something, but he couldn't really focus because he was looking over at Granger who looked as if she was trying to keep her breakfast down.

"Draco!" Pansy snapped, grabbing his chin and forcing him to lock eyes with him, "Yours or mine?"

"Mine. It has the bigger bed," his response seemed to please her as she kissed him fiercely on the lips, "I'll stop by after work."

"Granger, show Miss Parkinson out the door," he ordered slumping back into his chair. He watched her fight to roll her eyes as she grimaced at Pansy and began to walk out with her.

Pansy turned around abruptly and mouthed, "_Hermione Granger?" _ Draco only nodded with amusement as she realized that their favorite bushy haired girl to torment had become photo worthy. She eyed her up like a piece of meat, like she was actually competition.

_Don't worry Pansy, she's nothing to me. At least not yet. _Draco was still determined to sleep with her, despite everything. She had the body of a firecracker and Pansy's couldn't even hold a candle to it. Each day has Granger showed up at his office with a warm coffee mug and a muffin Draco became more and more curious of what was under the layers of clothing. After they were done he would dispose of her, just like another one of his broken and dejected dolls. For now though all he could think about was having her. His instincts were so primal, so animalistic. The familiar clicking of her high heeled boots signaled that she had returned. Draco reached for his coffee, determined to meet her at the open door. He watched as she marched out of pure irritation down the wide hallway.

"Hey Granger, come here a sec," Pritchard motioned to her from his desk just outside of Draco's office."

"Graham," she approached him at her steady pace before placing herself on top of his desk. Draco suddenly remembered Pansy doing the same thing to him just days before, yet this was so different. Granger looked so comfortable on top of his desk; there truly was no sex-drive in that one.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner after work?" He placed his hand on her thigh. Draco swelled with a strange happiness when he watched her brush it off. He was only 19 for Pete's sake. He could go fuck Lyeaka for all he cared. At least she was his age and not 4 years his senior.

"I'm flattered Graham," Granger slid off his desk, "I just can't."

"If it's because I'm young that doesn't matter at all," he began to protest, standing up, "I'm _great _in bed." That arrogant git. Draco was tempted to fire him just for saying that.

"I'm sure you are," Granger reasoned gently, "That's not it though, I'm engaged."

With a crash Draco's mug hit the floor. The stakes had just been raised and he'd be damned if he didn't get her.

**AN: Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and support! So Draco's started to become interested in Hermione which is super exciting. I know this chapter was short but I promise to update soon because I have the next few chapters planned out and I am super excited. **

**Hermione's Dress: .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=639&tbm=isch&tbnid=nGV7nD4xJUz9hM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=mIVKxJGEvz39-M&imgurl=./-3BrVECPu86s/TkyDGPpzJrI/AAAAAAAAE1M/NlcZQ6bYyqw/s1600/Chiffon%252BFlowy%&w=570&h=756&ei=WMB7T_tE4roggfph8CjAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=774&vpy=251&dur=1571&hovh=259&hovw=195&tx=93&ty=143&sig=102845875345659878378&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0 **

**Hermione's Cowboy Boots: .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRM3T-iAh2REe8YChLB-dXbvGXpuU4szWn9G6u0WJ-4OsSudFtl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

~Hermione~

"I don't know what I'm going to do babe," Hermione whispered, twirling her fingers through Ron's hair, "I just don't have the money. I wasn't supposed to be paid till the end of the month at the Academy and I can't get ahold of the Cannons. We're living off of my diminutive salary. The _three _of us. Unless Malfoy wants to give me 300% bonus, I'm not going to be able to make rent in 3 weeks. Your mum's calling asking if I need financial help, but I can't take from them. They have so little already and they've already given us so much. She offered for me to move in with them, but they just can't fit me and a baby. I wish you were here Ron; you would know what to do."

"Miss Granger?" Hanna looked up from her desk.

"I know-I know, visiting hours are over," I stood up, smoothing out the creases in my dress, "I'm going to make it better; I'm going to wait for you. I promise."

Hermione woke up the next morning hunched over a stack of bills and drooling on the card table that she had crammed into her one room apartment. The inkwell had been knocked over and had spilled out onto the frayed carpet. She was supposed to be at Malfoy's office with his morning coffee five minutes ago. _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn him. _She quickly stripped out of the dress that she had been wearing the night before and into a pair of dark brown dress pants and a light blue cowl neck sweater. She quickly tied her hair into a pony before sprinting out the door.

~Draco~

"Pritchard! Where the hell is Hermione?" She had been working at his office for nearly a month and hadn't been even the slightest tardy once. In fact, she always arrived before him with his morning cup of joy. This was the longest he had ever kept a secretary and now he was going to have to fire her. Then he heard her, her heels pounding hastily down the hallway.

"Where the hell have you-" Then he saw her. She practically ran into his office, coffee sloshing out of the cup and burning her wrists. Her eyes and deep purple bruises underneath them and looked red and puffy from crying. She looked like she had got dressed in 30 seconds and her hair was windblown around her face.

"I am so sorry," she murmured, she couldn't even meet his eyes as she set his half empty coffee in front of him.

"Pritchard, what's my schedule like for today?"  
>"You have a meeting at 4, sir."<p>

"Cancel it. C'mon Granger, you're with me today."

~Hermione~

_He's going to fire me. _Hermione grabbed her bag and tucked her loose curls behind her ear. She watched him gather a few things and out of pure instinct she put a protective hand on her stomach. _I'm so sorry Ron. I'm going to make it ok. I promise. _

"This way Granger," Malfoy put his hand on her upper back and led her out of the office door.

"Sir I am so sorry, it won't happen again. I promise."

"No, I guess it won't," he contemplated out loud, "So where to Granger?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"For brunch. I deserve an explanation for your tardiness."

"There's a café two blocks down sir," _What the hell? He's pissed at me for being late and now we're going on a bloody date? _

They arrived at the café and Hermione ordered scrambled eggs and tea while Draco ordered coffee and a blueberry muffin. Typical.

"You look flustered," Draco observed over his brunch, "So why were you late this morning?"  
>"Late night," Hermione shrugged, scooping a forkful of egg into her mouth.<p>

"So I have the grounds to fire you?" Hermione winced, but just flashed him a confident smile.

"I doubt you could tie your shoes without me."

Draco ignored her comment and instead changed the subject, "So what does your fiancé do?"

"Nothing," Hermione's eyes lowered.

"So he's unemployed."

"I guess so," Draco watched as she took her napkin off of her lap and tossed it on her plate. She was done.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Miss Granger?"

"H-h-he's in a coma," Her hand automatically jerked to her eyes to wipe away the fighting tears, "He's been at St. Mungo's for a month now."

~Draco~

"_He's been at St. Mungo's for a month now." _Draco suddenly wanted to lean across the table and cup her face. He wanted to smooth her hair down and tell her that it was ok. She was gorgeous and smart; she was wasting her time on someone that may never wake up.

"I can't make the payments," she whispered. She looked so ashamed of herself, so dirty, "But that's only one of my worries."

"Meaning?" Draco leaned forward and looked into her warm golden brown eyes. He saw such pain, such misery. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her eyelids and run his fingers through her curls. But instead he just watched her, watched her hurt over a love that couldn't love her back.

"Meaning, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"Meaning, Draco, that I'm…pregnant," Suddenly the beautiful girl in front of him looked like a vulnerable child. Her hands rubbed her stomach and she looked so tired, so broken.

"Is it his?'

"Of course it is," her head snapped up, angry that he would even consider that she would cheat on her beloved fiancé, "I found out right when I went to visit him at Mungo's."

Her salary was being split into thirds, with the largest portion going to her fiancé's bill. She would be kicked out of her apartment; she would have to resort to living on the streets. She would go hungry and wither away. Her unborn child suffering of malnutrition would eventually miscarry and she would be left alone to die on the streets.

"Please say something," she whispered, eyes lowered. Where was the beautiful and confident girl that had strut into his office just weeks ago? Had she been lost to? Along with her beloved fiancé in the lower ward of St. Mungo's? How could she sleep at night knowing that she was responsible for more than just her own life?

"You are so beautiful," he whispered back, "Why do you wait for him?"

"Because I love him. And Ron loves me back," _Ron, the stupid Weasel that he had tormented at Hogwarts. Why was he not surprised? He didn't deserve her. Then again, neither did Draco, but he was present and the Weasley git wasn't. _

"I have a way to give you all the money you would ever need," Draco leaned in so close their noses were almost touching. She met his forceful stare, beautiful brown eyes mixing with grey steel.

"I would do anything."

**AN: Hey guys! I know this is a super short chapter but I wanted to leave the cliffy for chapter 5! Thank you guys so much for your reviews. So tell me, should Hermione end up with Ron or Draco? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

~Hermione~

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Draco was so close, his eyes boring holes into her soul. She waited for him to laugh, to tell her he was joking. She wanted to go back to the office and pretend this never happened. She wanted to go to St. Mungo's and find Ron conscious and waiting for her with open arms and gleaming eyes.

"Excuse me?" Maybe she had heard him wrong; maybe this was part of his twisted game. Have the vulnerable and pregnant secretary fall in love with the rich bachelor.

"You heard me. I don't care if you don't love me. You aren't required to. I will pay all of Weasley's bills. I will make sure he gets the finest treatment in the world. You can have everything that you've ever wanted and your child will be born and live happily in my mansion. You will be lavished in riches and all of your dreams will come true," he looked almost sincere, as if he truly cared for her.

Hermione closed her eyes. _I made a promise that I would wait for him. But I can't pay for his bills. It's money that I don't have. _

"I'll do it," her voice was choked in tears, "But I'll never love you."

"That's not necessary," he stood up and slapped a few Galleons onto the table. He grabbed her wrist, afraid to reach for her hand perhaps, before disappearing from the café.

"Welcome to your new home," Draco almost smiled as he steered Hermione through the tall iron gates. They had stopped at her apartment so she could throw her clothes in a bag. He watched her skeptically as she moved through her room, placing her few possessions in a duffel bag. To Hermione it felt like spending the night at a friend's house instead of moving in with her boss and blackmailer. She had bitterly refused to meet his eye as she worked; she was so ashamed of herself. Ron loved her. She loved him. Didn't she? This time she wrapped her arm around his before the apparated to the Malfoy Manor. It looked like a giant hunched over, squatting on top of a grassy hill. There was probably dozens of rooms and maybe Hermione would have the time to count them one day, but for now Draco was ushering her up several flights of stairs and into the North Wing.

"This is your room," Draco opened up a large cherry wood door and ushered her inside. It was unlike the other dark green and black rooms that they had passed. The walls were soft lavender with white molding trim. It was twice the size of her apartment and filled with walnut furniture. The bedding was a pale yellow and lavender floral design and the bed itself was at least a king, perhaps bigger.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione stepped into the room and slid her fingers over a bookshelf filled with muggle classics. She had expected to live in a dungeon.

"If you've already read all of those, I could show you the library. I think that you would like it," he held his hand out to her, a silent offering.

"I think that I'm going to turn in for the night," Hermione smiled weakly.

Draco nodded understandingly; he reached for a loose curl of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and watched her flinch away.

"I will never love you," her words sounded so hostile, even to her.

"I know."

~Draco~

"Squeak!" Draco shouted, slumping into his favorite chair in one of his many living rooms. A house elf appeared with a crack, bowing humbly before him.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"A firewhiskey please," the elf nodded and began to apparate away but Draco stopped him first, "And Squeak?"

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Good job on Miss Granger's room," the elf looked overjoyed at the compliment, they were rare and far between. He set off with a crack to fetch the drink while Draco got comfortable. Hermione, despite all of his efforts she will never be happy in his house. He had planned it out for days; he would seduce her with his Malfoy smile and would convince her to leave her fiancé behind. They would be married and she would be his. Then she said that her beloved fiancé was Ron Weasley who was currently residing in St. Mungo's. She was pregnant with his child and couldn't make ends meet. Somehow seducing a pregnant woman seemed morally wrong.

It wasn't as if Malfoy actually loved Granger, he wasn't quite sure what he felt for her. It was more than just his basic sex drive, he had those feelings for Pansy but he couldn't even stand to look at her during the day. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he wanted a girl for more than just sex. Hermione was different though. Each morning she came in to his office looking like a goddess. She set his breakfast down on his desk with a smile before setting of to do her work. She spoke kindly and was brilliant. Hermione clouded his thoughts at night and he wanted her so much that his chest would become tight and his throat would close. He couldn't explain it, how much she simply infuriated him. He would treat her like shit and she would just smile so sweetly back at him. Why didn't she fight back even when he was so blatantly mean to her?

"Sir," Squeak had returned, a firewhiskey hovering in front of him.

"Thank you Squeak," Draco nodded, shooing him away. He wondered if Hermione was still avidly for house elf rights.

~Hermione~

Hermione woke up, yet kept her eyes furiously closed. She would have to be at the office any minute now, but she was kept up all night with strange dreams. Dreams that she was at Malfoy Manor and sleeping in a guest bedroom, she had dreams that he had proposed and stole her away from Ron. When she opened her eyes she would be back in her bed, sunlight streaming in through her tiny window.

Hermione's eyes flicked open, only to be in a strange room and in a strange bed.

"_Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Draco looked at her so intensely, his emotion so raw and primal. _

_Oh my God. What had she done? _ Hermione cautiously stepped out of her bed. A robe had been set out next to her bed and for a second she panicked thinking that Draco had snuck into her room late at night.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door, "Miss Granger?" A small voice squeaked from the other side.

"Come in," Hermione grabbed her robe and slid it over her shoulders. A small house elf with a giant ugly bow on her head stepped in.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. My name is Knob and I have been assigned to you by Master Malfoy," she bowed deeply, her long nose grazing the plum carpet.

"Please don't bow. And call me Hermione," the house elf's actions nauseated her. He still kept house elves? The sick bastard.

"The Master would like you to join him for his morning tea."

"That won't be necessary Knob, I'm going out." Hermione began rummaging through her bag, searching for something to wear. She decided on a yellow sundress and brown sandals.

"Out?" Knob looked confused at Hermione's statement as she pulled the dress over her head and bent down to put on her sandals.

"Yes, out. Will you show me the way," Hermione held out her hand to the young elf. The small elf smiled up at her, she looked ecstatic to be able to help. Hermione was led out through several passages. The walk seemed longer than it had been the previous night and Hermione was able to peer into several rooms. Finally they made their way to the black double doors.

"Thank you sweetie," Hermione smiled, bending over to hug the elf, as if she were a small child.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco had appeared, dressed in a green polo, his hair ruffled on his head.

"Don't you have a job to go to Draco?"

"Do I have to remind the brilliant Hermione Granger that it is Saturday? So, where are you going?"

"St. Mungo's. I'm going to visit Ron."

"No you're not," Draco suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her wrists forcing her up against the wall.

"You can't tell me I can't go," she squirmed against him, but he was so much stronger than her.

"Yes I can. You're _mine_," then his lips were pressed forcefully against hers. He bit and nipped at her, possessively, dominantly. He let go of her wrists and began vehemently tugging at her curls. His chest kept her forced against the wall, she was trapped. Unexpectedly she found herself returning his kiss; he was enticing her, possessing her. Ron never kissed her like this; his kisses had always been so safe, so secure. _Ron. _

Hermione shoved Draco off of her, seething. Her wrists had purple bruises on them from where he had held her.

"Never touch me again," Hermione's voice was ragged and tears where welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione-I-" He tried to grab her, tried to hold her, to kiss her curls, to brush the tears out of her eyes. Instead he just watched her take off towards her room, looking like a broken doll. A part of Draco seemed to break as well.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for another short chapter! Obviously my inspiration was Beauty and the Beast. Please understand that at this point Hermione didn't say yes because she loved him, but because she needed to take care of Ron. It's still up in the air on which one she ends up with though. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

~Draco~

Draco woke up early Sunday morning, the bare skin of a woman pressed against his chest. For a bitter second he thought of Hermione, and then remembered that she had never left her bedroom. He instead woke up to the scrunched up face of Pansy Parkinson. Her arm was thrown around his neck and her ankles twisted around his. Her warm breath tickled his neck and Draco seriously considered letting her stay. It was almost 6 am, breakfast wasn't until another two hours. Hermione may not even come down for breakfast. Hell, he could probably even get another round out of her.

Her large dark eyes opened as he began to shift away from her. She grinned and wound her legs around his, closing the distance between them.

"You have to go now," he began to stand up, pushing her away from him.

"What no breakfast?" She teased, pushing herself up with her elbows so the sheets ever-so-innocently fell and uncovered her chest. Draco, however, refused to be distracted.

"Not today Pansy," he grunted, "I have work to do."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Draco thought about it for a second.

"Maybe."

~Hermione~

Hermione had spent the rest of the day in her room, curled into a ball on her bed. Knob came and went with food and kind words, but Hermione ignored it all. Shortly after 7 she heard Draco barking and pounding at her door, yet Hermione didn't even have the strength to tell him to go away. That night she fell asleep crying, her hair plastered to her tear stained face. She cried for Ron who no longer had a faithful fiancé to smother his face in kisses and stroke his coppery hair. She cried for her unborn son who would grow up without his father to teach him Quidditch. She even cried for little Knob who was so kind and also was a prisoner of the Malfoy Manor. However, she did not cry for herself because she had made the decision to come. That night Hermione decided that she would never cry in front of Draco Malfoy again. All thoughts of Ron would be tucked into the far corners of her mind, only to be released on lonely and quiet nights.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione's eyelids fluttered open at the squeaky voice of Knob who was perched at the edge of the bed.

"Miss Granger, breakfast is in 30 minutes. I've set out your things for you," Knob pointed to a frilly pale blue dress that she had hung up on a vanity, matched with a simple pair of white ballerina flats.

"Thanks Knob," she sat up out of bed and stretched, "And I told you to call me Hermione." Knob only nodded happily before helping Hermione out of her bed things and into her dress. She began to run her fingers through Hermione's dark curls and began to French braid them down her back.

"So how is Draco?" The question was a hesitant one, yet Hermione was curious. She had fallen asleep last night thinking about his searing kiss and fingers on her wrists.

"Sore," Knob answered before beginning so slam her head over and over into the vanity, "Bad Knob! Bad Knob!"

"Knob, stop!" Hermione's tone surprised her. It wasn't a plea, it was an order, "He's not your master anymore. You can talk about him however you wish." Knob quivered, debating quickly on what to say.

"He drank too much last night. Squeak was up all day refilling his glass. Probably downed the whole bottle," Knob winced at her own words before continuing, "Late last night Miss Parkinson came to visit. He had me let her out early this morning." _Pansy. He had slept with Pansy when she was only a few doors down. _

"Thank you Knob, now can you please show me where I'll be eating breakfast?"

~Draco~

Waking up for the second time, Draco's head was pounding. He vaguely remembered last night at all. He remembered trying to break Granger's door down and when that proved impossible he simply downed more firewhiskey. How the hell could he get her between his sheets when he couldn't even get her out of that damned bedroom? Pansy came to visit him at around ten, wearing nothing but her underwear under her cloak. As soon as he was finished with her and she was asleep in his bed he downed more firewhiskey.

Now

his

head

was

splitting.

"Master Draco!" Squeak chirped from the other side of his door, "Time for breakfast!" _Hermione. _Draco dragged himself out of bed and pulled on crisp white dress shirt and some black dress pants. Sunday breakfast was a big deal in the Malfoy Manor.

"_Draco, stop fiddling with you food," Lucius spat underneath his breath. It was yet another Sunday morning and Draco was wholly and utterly bored. There were other children in the manor, kids his own age. They were given their own table at the back of the Manor near the kitchen where they would terrorize the house elves and burp and fart at the breakfast table. Draco however, was a little man and was expected to sit with the grownups, smashed between his mother and father. Politicians and other famous people were invited each Sunday for breakfast at the Malfoy Manor. The guests changed each week, but they always brought their children. Occasionally Draco would be able to sneak away early and spy on them, but those occurrences were rare. So instead, Draco spent his time at the table angering his father by occasionally flinging bits of scrambled eggs across the table. Narcissa would laugh it off with the rests of the guests, but Lucius would be turning colors under his fine silvery hair. Draco would pay dearly for his misbehavior, mostly likely with the Cruciatus. Lucius wouldn't dare lay a finger on him with the guests present, so Draco continued to try his luck. _

_He picked up a scrap of bacon and "accidently" flung it so it landed in the Minister's breakfast casserole. The Minister laughed and congratulated Lucius on his "little tyke", but Lucius was busy fingering his wand, thinking of different ways to punish Draco. _

_After the last guest left, Lucius turned to his son and hit him in full on the face so that he was sent reeling backwards. _

"_You. Will. Never. Act. Out. Like. That. Again," Each of Lucius' words were punctuated with another punch, another kick. _

_He grabbed his wand out of his robes and bellowed, "Crucio!" _

_Draco cried out for his mother, his screams piercing the hair. His voice soon became hoarse and ragged, yet he still continued to cry out as another Cruciatus hit him square in the chest. He writhed on the floor, bleeding and screaming. Blood and screams. Blood and screams. The world grew dimmer, yet the pain remained present until Draco's world became dark. _

Draco arrived at breakfast before Hermione, and for a moment he wondered if she would continue to lock herself in her bedroom. Then he heard her, quietly walking down the stairs. She walked in slowly, her posture a bit stiffer, her eyes a bit darker. Her light, flowing dress suited her old self, but not this darker, quieter version. She sat down, avoiding his eyes and chewing on the insides of her cheeks.

"Had a nice night did you?" Her voice was cold, it was harsh. It cut Draco down to the bleeding core. It rammed its way into his head, causing it to split even further. He watched her grip her fork and noticed that she was still wearing her engagement ring. Draco wanted to pounce on top of her and rip the ring from her fingers. He wanted to cut off the ringer that had even held the ring in the first place. He wanted her to pay dearly for eve considering wearing the ring of another man at _his _breakfast table.

"It was fine," Draco, however, did none of these things. He pulled the paper off of a blueberry muffin and set it down neatly on his plate.

"Are you sure about that?" Her words were bitter fighting words, she stared at him with such fire, such anger.

"Granger," He snapped irritably, "I don't know what you're going on about so if you could please just shut up and have mercy on my pounding head that would be perfect."

"Oh, so we're back on last name basis are we," she sneered, standing up, "I guess that's ok then after what I say to you. You won't let me go see my fiancé, the man that I _adore. _You wouldn't even give me the chance to say goodbye. I will _never_ see him again, but that doesn't matter to you anyway. Does it? Because you are allowed to have your personal slut stay the night. I heard all about you and Parkinson. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? I was just down the hall from you! You had sex with another woman with me in so close proximity! What happens when we get married Malfoy? What then? Are you still going to sneak her up into your room late at night? I'm not going to let you treat me like your personal whore. I didn't come here to be another one of your sex toys Draco Malfoy. I came here to save the man that I love. You're an insufferable bastard. I hate you Draco Malfoy. I hate you so much."

Draco blinked, then returned his focus to Hermione who had walked to his side of the table and was standing over him. Underneath the shield that she had put up, he could see the hurt. They were supposed to be engaged for God's sakes. Maybe he would go out to town and buy her something nice. When Pansy was angry with him he would simply buy her some new clothes and the next thing he knew she was snogging him senseless. Yes, he would get her something really special. She would smile at him, forgive him. She would become the happy Mrs. Malfoy and crawl into his arms at night. That was the reason that she was here. Despite the large part of him that wanted to kill her and finally shut her up, there was also a smart of him that knew he would never be able to lay a finger on him again.

"I have to go," he stood up quickly and disapparated from her view before she had the time to object.

**AN: So my chapters are steadily getting slightly longer (: How do you guys feel about Hermione's feelings towards Draco? Do you think that she should be thankful for him giving her a place to live and making sure Ron was being taken care of her? Or do you agree with her and think that it was wrong of him to let Pansy stay the night? Thank you guys so much for your reviews! xoxoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

~Hermione~

Hermione was tired, tired of fighting, tired of crying. As soon as Draco disappeared, Hermione marched up to her bedroom for a warm bath. Her mother used to tell her that a warm bath could cure any stress, any problems. With some miracle Hermione managed to find her bedroom again, the lavender walls looked comforting and her bed beckoned her to sink into its warm covers. Hermione slipped her ring off of her finger and placed it carefully on her nightstand while her bed practically begged to be laid in. She ignored its friendly calls and instead marched into the bathroom to find a large and rather spacious bathtub. She turned it up as hot as possible and, feeling rather silly, added extra bubbles to make herself feel better. Tying her hair up into a knot at the top of her head, she sank into the warm comfort of her bath. The water warmed her insides as well. She closed her eyes and let herself doze off in the bath.

When Hermione woke up the water was ice cold and she was as shriveled as a prune. She stepped out of the bath, drained the water, and wrapped herself in a warm bathrobe. Knob could lay out some old muggle clothes for her and she could go wander the gardens. It was May for heaven's sake, the sun had been tempting her all morning.

"Hey Knob I have a set of shorts in my bag if you could please pull them out for me," Hermione called, pulling her hair down while stepping out of the steamy bathroom air.

"My, my, Hermione Granger," Draco stood leaning against her doorframe, "You look stunning."

"Get out of here Draco," Hermione blushed, realizing that she was completely naked underneath her robes.

"Oh but I want to see your face when you open up my gift," he smiled softly and nodded towards her nightstand. A little black box with a green box perched on top of it was sitting proudly on top of the small wooden table.

Hermione padded softly over to it, trying not to look as curious as she was. Draco Malfoy giving her gifts? It was unheard of! She gently unlaced the silky bow, her fingers relishing in how soft of the fabric was.

"I wanted to make up for earlier," suddenly he was right behind her, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck, "I was drunk last night and Pansy was, well er- available."

Hermione flipped the box open only to find a ring nestled inside. Well, it looked like a ring at least. It was huge, intricately detailed with a large boasting emerald in the middle of it. Her name was carved into the side of it surrounded by leaves and flowers. A flashy serpent curled around the gem, its tongue flicking out to perhaps taste its prey.

"It's er- nice," Hermione didn't want to fight with Draco again. Not after this morning.

"I wanted to make our engagement official," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist. _Engagement_. Hermione's hand shot up and picked the box up from the nightstand. There was nothing else on its wooden surface. She flung the drawer open and felt inside. Nothing.

"Where is it?" Hermione spun around quickly , finding herself nose to nose with Malfoy, "My ring, Draco. Where is it?" She sunk to the ground and began searching the floor, feeling the carpet for it.

"I had it returned. You didn't need it anymore," he sounded irritated that she would even bring up a connection with Ron.

"That was the only thing I had of his," she whispered, not getting up from the ground, "And you took it from me."

"Maybe now you'll be able to _forget _about him," he drawled, "Now let's go, it's well past lunch. You must've been in the bath for ages."

Hermione couldn't yell at him. She felt numb. She thought of Ron who didn't deserve to be hit by that bludger. He deserved to have his fiancé to sit by his side every day and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Now the only piece of him that she had left was his child in her womb, the child that had just developed into a slight bump in her stomach. She had read all about child development when she was younger. Right now she was suffering from constant headaches and morning sickness, her breasts were tender and she was cranky. She was at about 5 or 6 weeks and her child was nothing more than a small embryo in her stomach. He was so small and yet she felt smaller and much less significant.

She found herself weakly grabbing Draco's outstretched hand, not because she liked him, but because otherwise she might not have the strength to stand. Her stomach was churning in protest, she heard Draco talking to her, and she felt his cool hands on her waist as he tried to stabilizing her.

"Are you ok?" Draco was speaking too loud, he was too close. Lavender walls spun around her. Draco's face was a foggy blur in front of her. His hands felt like ice on her sweaty skin.

"Ron," Hermione murmured, before collapsing to the ground.

~Draco~

_Shit. Hermione Granger was on his bed. He had pictured this moment in several different ways but never like this. _She was out cold, or rather, out hot. She had a spiking temperature and had broken out into a sweat. Her beautiful curls were now damp and plastered on her face. His fingers found the tie on her robe and he gently tugged it off of her. _God, she was beautiful. _There was a small swell in her lower stomach which he doubted had been there before her pregnancy. Her arms and legs were taunt and wiry, all lean muscle and soft beauty. He wanted to hug her curves and stroke her thighs. He dressed her in one of his baggy t-shirts and applied a cool rag to her forehead. His hands found hers, his calloused fingers loved the soft dimples in her hands. How could a woman that treated him so harshly be so soft and warm?

"Draco," she stirred, rolling over slightly towards him. He let go of her hand quickly, afraid that she would think that he was some sort of creep.

"You're ok princess," Draco leaned over her, feeling her forehead. Her fever had broken and the color was returning to his face.

"I feel so…strange," she snuggled closer to him, "I'm cold."

"I know," Draco reached for a blanket and tucked it around her small frame. It was well past lunch and quickly approaching dinner.

"Squeak!" Draco ordered, "Bring dinner to my room for the night."

"You should really be nicer to him," Hermione sighed before falling back asleep. Draco simply chuckled stroking her hair back.

~Hermione~

Hermione was conscious of the sheets wrapped around her body. Then she heard it, a soft snore just a foot away from her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She flung the sheets off of her and abruptly sat up. A faded tee clung to her skin and she realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Is something wrong?" Draco groaned into his pillow. _Draco. Shirtless. She was lying in Draco's bed with a shirtless Draco. _

"Did we- I mean did-"

"No we didn't do it," He sat up, the sheets falling off of his well sculpted body.

"We didn't?"

"No, actually. You passed out in your bedroom yesterday and you've been in here ever since," Hermione felt herself sigh in relief. If she had Draco had actually done _it_ she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Are you feeling ok?" He continued, placing his gentle hand on her forehead. The innocent touch suddenly felt so intimate.

"I'm fine, I just got a little worked up, that's all," Hermione curled her hands around her stomach, sinking further into the various pillows around her.

"I could get you a different ring if you want," Draco rolled over so he was facing her, he felt so close, "Something simpler maybe."

"No it's fine," Hermione looked at her hand to find the ring nestled on it, "I like it really."

"Really?" Draco reached out to grab her hand and she saw it, the faint green lines on the back of his left arm.

"May I see it?" Hermione whispered, reaching for his left arm. She studied his face, watching his face as he looked away from her, embarrassed. Her fingers traced the serpent on his under arm, watching the muscles in his arm ripple as he reacted to her touch. It was more than a Dark Mark, it was a harsh reminder every day of the things that he had done and seen.

"How many?" she breathed, looking up at his pale face and dark eyes.

"How many what?"

"People. How many people did you kill?" He looked so ashamed, so dirty.

"Too many," he replied, eyes clouded with memories of his past. He then reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm and ran his fingertips over it. He saw the thin scars on the inside of arm spelling out "Mudblood".

_Draco sat by the fireplace, speculating how long it would take to burn alive if he threw himself into the flickering flames. The door burst open and he heard a pack of Snatchers run in, out of breath and extremely proud of themselves. Draco couldn't even bare to turn around to look at them. _

"_We have the boy," Greyback hissed. He heard Bellatrix shriek in excitement. _

"_What's wrong with his face?" Draco was suddenly curious, and he turned around to find himself staring into the glistening green eyes of Harry Potter. His face was swollen and lumpy, but the puckered scar in the middle of his forehead was distinguishably identifiable. Lucius asked Draco if it really was the great Harry Potter. He looked past him and saw his two best friends, Granger and Weasel. Draco found himself shaking his head, pretending to be uncertain. He watched Granger's face carefully, watched her twist her face in shock when he had said no. Draco turned back around to the fireplace. Bellatrix suddenly glimpsed it, the sword of Gryffindor in Greyback's hands. Bellatrix's scream of anger pierced Draco into the core. He heard Ron and Harry being dragged off downstairs and he heard his Aunt begin to interrogate Granger on when they had broken into her vaults. She nailed her with a Cruicatus, Granger's screams echoed through the halls as she writhed on the ground. Draco turned around and watched Granger cry out. She cried for her parents, she cried for her best friends, lastly she turned her head towards him and cried out his name. _

_Bellatrix leaned over Granger's body and began to carve into her arm. The blood dripped onto the carpet beneath them. _

"_Bella dear," Lucius drawled, "I don't want her filthy blood to muddy up my parlor." Bella growled and stepped back, but the damage was done. Mudblood was glistening on her arm. _

Draco touched her arm just as gently as she had touched his. This was the very Manor that those scars had been given to her. She would have to live each day of her life with that reminder. He wished that he had stopped his aunt, wished that he could have saved her.

"We all have our scars Draco," Hermione gently pulled her arm away from him, pulling it away from his view, "They remind us of the things we aren't proud of, and we learn from them."

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop her," Draco reached out and began to stroke her cheek.

She nodded quietly, "I know." Before he could stop himself, Draco leaned forward and kissed her lips ever so softly, ever so gently, and ever so perfectly.

**AN: Yay for longer chapters! So Bellatrix didn't really carve mudblood into Hermione's arm in the book, but I needed to give her some sort of scar so I drew inspiration from the movie. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

~Hermione~

His lips were so cold but yet so soft between her own. It felt long enough to make her mind go numb, but really had lasted only a few seconds. She wanted to pull away from him, wanted to push him away from her, wanted to run away and leave the Manor behind her. Instead she found herself sighing slightly, her lips vibrating into his own. Then, he tugged away, face paled and eyes whitened.

"I'm so sorry Draco," Hermione felt herself blushing and pulling away from his grasp, "I shouldn't have led you on like that."

Draco nodded and stepped out of the bed, turning away from her, "I have to go to work."

"I should get ready too then," Hermione clambered out of bed, "There's probably a huge line at the coffee shop by now."  
>"I don't think that will be necessary Hermione," Draco turned around looking at her coolly as he buttoned his dress shirt.<p>

"It's no bother really, the guy there knows my order. He probably has it laid out by now."

"Don't you get it? I thought you were the brilliant Miss Know-It-All? You're fired Hermione."

"What?"

"Fired. Dismissed. Sacked. Canned. _Unemployed._ Your services are no longer needed." Hermione nodded. Her only opportunity to leave the Manor was gone. She would die in here. She watched Draco apparate out of his bedroom, before leaving for her own. A strapless sundress was already laid out on her made bed. She tugged it on before tossing Draco's t-shirt into the garbage.

Her stomach groaned and rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten a solid meal since brunch with Draco Friday morning.

"Knob?" Hermione called out for her little house elf, but there was no reply. Hermione glanced at her reflection, remembering how she had done the same weeks ago. She wasn't pregnant, and her then boyfriend was fast asleep in her bed. She spent thirteen hours each day doing what she loved and came home to her penthouse in New York City. She was thinner back then, at least 20 pounds thinner. Her eyes were warmer and her hair was shinier and less frizzy.

"I'm so sorry Mistress," Knob appeared in her room with a crack, out of breath and with fearful eyes, "I couldn't get away. I am ready to take my punishment."

"I'm not going to punish you," Hermione sighed, "I just wanted to know where I could find the kitchen."

"Down the back stairs and the third door to the right ma'am," Knob squeaked, "I could show you the way if you like."

"That won't be necessary Knob," Hermione nodded her thanks to the elf and set out through the house barefoot. She found the backstairs, winding into the darkness, the creaking wood looking almost terminal. If she knew how long the stairs went down she could apparate to the bottom of them, but it seemed as if they plunged all the way to hell. Suddenly, she regretted not putting on shoes as she glanced at the splintered wood.

"Here I go," she sighed, before stepping onto the steps.

Hermione settled on the back steps of the Manor, balancing a loaded plate on her lap. The elves had gathered around her, asking if she wanted a lobster or a steak. She had just laughed and proceeded on making her own lunch. 15 minutes later, she was walking out with two ham and cheese sandwiches, some mac and cheese, and a chocolate milkshake. She walked out onto the back steps overlooking the gardens and just sat in awe, devouring her food and warming her skin in the late May sun. The chocolate milkshake soothed her aching throat and she savored the extra whipped cream that she had dumped on top. The warm earth looked so inviting, she had so desperately missed the feel of grass between her toes. Tentatively, Hermione stepped off of the grass, swishing her toes against the green blades. Then she was up and spinning through the lawn, watching her skirt swirl around her knees. She twirled and leaped and spun, twisting her face up to grin at the sun.

"Well hey there pretty lady," a gardener appeared from the hedges, his smiling face tanned and worn from the son.

"Hi there," Hermione grinned, spinning around once before reaching her hand out to him, "I'm Hermione."

"Bert," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her hand, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new," Hermione shrugged before glancing out at the miles of floral hedges around her, "Are you in charge of all of these?"

"Why yes ma'am, I'm the head gardener," she watched him approach her, so close that she could count the thin hairs on his chin.

"Must be a lot of work. Maybe you could should me some time."

"I think that would be swell. We could even have ourselves a picnic."

"I don't think that would be necessary," Draco had suddenly appeared behind her, eyes livid and a protective hand at the small of her back.

"Draco! I was just-"

"Inside. Now," he grunted tersely, firmly grabbing her wrist and dragging into the cool shadows of the Malfoy Manor.

~Draco~

"What the hell was that?" Draco slammed the door behind them and spun around to face Hermione. He had come home early from work that day, wanting to surprise her. He had practically sprinted from room to room, terrified that she had ran off. Only to find her with the gardener outside. His eyes were practically spilling out of his head while her breasts were practically spilling out of her dress. Couldn't he tell by the swell in her stomach and the ring of her finger that she wasn't available?

"I was making friends," Hermione snapped back, stroking the spot where he had so viciously grabbed her.

"You can make plenty of friends. Just not with _him."_

"Why because he is a gardener or because he has a dick?"

"Both," Draco hissed infuriatedly, tossing his hands up in the air. How could she even consider talking to another guy when he wasn't around? What was she, some scarlet woman?

"Let me remind you," Draco hissed, pushing close to her, "You are mine." He saw the fear in her eyes, as she flinched away from him. He sighed, running a finger through her curls.

"Here, I have something to show you," Draco held out his hand for hers.

"What is the place?" She breathed stepping into the shadows.

"Lumos," Draco murmured holding his wand out. The pale light revealed tall bookshelves at least 30 feet high and stretching out as far as the eye can see. He turned towards Hermione, watching her eyes grow and begin to calculate the best strategy to read all of the books.

"It's beautiful," she ran to the nearest shelf and strummed her fingers over the spines.

"It's dusty," he laughed dryly, "No one's cracked a book open in years."

"It's so sad," she whispered, pulling a book of a shelf and fingering its yellowed pages.

"C'mon," he grinned, "There's more." He grabbed her hand again as they disappeared between the shelves.

"When I was a boy," he began, breaking the silence, "I would always tiptoe and whisper when I was in the library. It was funny really, my parents never came in here. It was always just me but I was afraid that I would disturb someone if I came in here. If I was angry I would come in here, push a few books off a shelf and hide on the shelf for hours. I would come out after supper and they hadn't even noticed that I was gone."

"I'm sure they would miss you if you had really left," Hermione squeezed his hand, then gasped as she saw an ivory grand piano squatting in the middle of the library.

~Hermione~

_Every Saturday morning while breakfast was being cooked in the kitchen, the Granger family was drawn to the upright in their living room. Mr. Granger would bang out a simple melody while Hermione and her mum clapped their hands and sang little ditties. By the time Hermione was seven, she was putting poetry to music and it was her parents that sang. Her small fingers loved tickling the ivories and she would shriek with joy when she would be able to produce a good sound from them. When Hermione left for Hogwarts the Grangers moved into a little cottage in the country and left the upright in their old home. _

Hermione reached out tentatively for the keys, striking them and reveling in the sound that they made. She began to pound on them, letting the angry sound fill her and boil up inside. _Loosen your wrists, strike gently. _Tucking her dress underneath her, Hermione sat down and began to play again. This is time it was a simple yet intricately beautiful melody. It was soft and delicate, heartbreakingly sweet. Another set of hands joined with her, playing harmony with her. They sat there for what seemed like hours, with only the light of Draco's wand and the sound of their playing.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Draco lifted his hands from the keys.

"What exactly?" Hermione turned to face him, her right hand still softly tapping on the keys.

"The kiss. Yelling at you."

"It was my fault you kissed me. I was lying in your bed not wearing underwear. It could have been worse."

"I know you don't love me."

"You're right," Hermione stood, running her fingers through her skirt, "It doesn't matter. It's time for dinner."

**AN: hey guys! Sorry for the lack of chapters today! Usually I've been doing 2-3, but today this is my first chapter… I'm sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter, but it all had to happen for the next chapter. Leave me some baby names and some reviews! **


End file.
